Prince’s dream
by BTaeWSuga
Summary: “...Your ass looks really good in those jeans.” PJM x MY Yoonmin
1. chapter 1

**Yoonmin~ Fanfic**

''Wah,he is just too cute!'', Suga wrapped his arms tight around the other boy's hips. Unfortunately he could not hold that delectable angel in his arms for more than a second before he simply passed through him.

Suga was not an ordinary human nor was he an ordinary Immortal. Suga was a fairy prince, who had foolishly ventured into the human world for his fated one. Instead of finding that person, he ended up being trapped in a dimension linked with our own. Except he cannot touch those of our world nor can he be seen by anyone with the exception of his fated one.

He sighed in disappointment and gazed longingly at his mate interacting with his fans. Only candles were lit around the room making the atmosphere seem more intimate.Shadows lightly danced on Jimin's face further accentuating his beautiful features.Jimin smiled happily, revealing the most adorable eye smile.,He began touching his palm with hers and tangling their hands together,causing her to blush and bow her head in embarrassment. He said some words to reassure her. She took out a card with cute decorations and handed it to him. All the while their hands stayed tangled.

Whatever it said made Jimin blush and cover his face with his hands. Suga blushed lightly, hugging himself to keep from attacking Jimin. This boy was too cute for his own good.

he wished he could hold him without fear of passing through him. He would find a way, no matter the cost. Because nothing would keep him from his soulmate.

The cold bite of the wind greeted Jimin. He shivered, holding his arms closer to his body for warmth. He silently thanked the fan who'd given him a scarf. He lifted his head and gazed up at the stars. It was breathtaking, rarely were the stars out in the city but because of a recent blackout, their were no electrical lights to hide the stars from view. The startling brilliance of the stars against the blue of the sky made him feel at peace. Bringing back memories of soft summer days. Sighing in content Jimin relaxed into the pull of the memories.

"Excuse me, but do you know where 3dollarstreet is?",


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey loves, sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is a little longer so enjoy. Thank you for reading and please comment thoughts. I appreciate feedback)

"Excuse me, but do you know where 3dollarstreet is?", a voice came from behind him. Startled, Jimin turned to face the stranger except he turned too fast and lost his balance. Park Jimin was an amazing dancer, As graceful as a swan on stage but off it... he fell over thin air. Something that both concerned and endeared him to his beloved Army. He tried to steady himself but failed miserably, expecting to land face first on the ground he shut his eyes and waited for impact.

'Hopefully It won't leave marks. We have a fan meeting tomorrow. I don't want them to worry'

Instead of hard concrete he was met with strong arms encircling him. His breath hitched at the unfamiliar contact but for whatever reason it didn't feel like a stranger was holding him, it felt more like...peace. The stranger was warm despite the cold night and he welcomed the warmth. He was content. They stayed like that for a second.

'Park Jimin what are you doing? In the arms of a stranger. Get a hold of yourself ', he reprimanded himself. He drew away from the stranger's hold and tried to ignore his uneasy feeling. Jimin finally got to see what the stranger looked like. A man of similar height and a slight frame. His icy blue hair making his beautiful brown eyes stand out more. Pale almost Snow White skin that made him standout against their dark surroundings. The simple black suit further accentuated his shining beauty.A small smirk played on his pink lips sending shivers down Jimin's spine and a tint of blush painted his cheeks. The man was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Probably even the most beautiful person in the world. And his aura, a charismatic almost otherworldly air surrounded him.

"Are you done?", the stranger asked

"Done with what?, Jimin said confused.

"Are you done checking me out? I know this is a lot to take in but I don't have all night".

The stranger's smirk did not leave his lips. Jimin stood agape at the man, having no words. He hadn't seen such blatant love for one self since Mr. Worldwide handsome Kim Seokjin. He had the same reaction when Jin had done it but he had grown used to it. Honestly he respected the boy for his confidence. He wished he could be as confident in himself.

"I was not-"

"No it's ok you don't have to deny it. I know my magnificence is too much for you humans to handle. You simply can't help yourself. You always fall for your temptations. Always." As the stranger spoke each word his voice slowly turned deeper and growly. Jimin gasped, stepping back in fear as the man in front of him began to transform. The sounds of bones breaking and locking into place. Talons replacing nails as his once beautiful chocolate brown faded into a poisonous green. Jimin frozen in sheer terror,could not move. Fear had overtaken him and all attempts to move were futile. The man turned beast loomed over his small form having completed it's transformation. It's sickly green eyes burned with hunger.

He had no way to escape.

'Dammit I don't want to die. Please someone help me. Please. I'm so scared'


	3. Chapter 3

(Preview)

'Dammit I don't want to die. Please someone help me. Please. I'm so scared"

(Preview End)

a faint voice sounded in his mind startling him. 'Who was that?...Could it be?' His eyes widened. Not wasting anytime he jumped from his spot on the roof free falling to the ground. Any second it seemed he would splatter onto concrete but he lifted off before he hit, passing through walls and lamps but he took care not to come in contact with humans. The only one in this world he could pass through was Jimin. If it was anyone else...he didn't want to risk killing them his magic would be too strong and would end up killing them. At least that was what Namjoon said. He didn't question him no one really did. He was the great advisor to the king and the wisest man in the entire kingdom. His word was second only to the king, Suga's father.

'I knew I shouldn't have left him alone! Why am i such an idiot? I put my mate in danger!' He had to get to him. He couldn't lose him before he could even touch him. Even though he could only watch him the last few months he had learned a lot. Jimin was truly an amazing human being. So kind and caring and selfless. He sincerely cared for people and worked so hard for his dreams. Sometimes he put too much on himself and that worried Suga. He set these expectations that were not possible. He loved him just the way he was and hated to see him like that.

'Please I can't die like this! Please someone. Anyone help me!' Holding tight to the sound of his mate, Suga gathered his power. 'Tell me where you are. I'll come for you' He projected his thoughts to his mate. He could only get the general idea of where he was but their bond wasn't strong enough to know exactly where he was. Suga would have to touch Jimin to track his movements but seeing as he's been a phantom since entering the human realm that wasn't possible. 'I hope he gets my message. Please let him be okay.'

Meanwhile...

The beast loomed over him,opening it's mouth to reveal rows of fangs, yellow with faint traces of red,'was that blood?' the smallest one was the size of Jimin's hand. Tell me where you are. I'll come for you' Hearing a voice in his head did not alarm him as much as the beast before him. 'I'm delusional. The fear has taken over me and now I'm hallucinating voices in my head.'

'Your not hallucinating,love. Tell me where you are so I can help you.'

'Well who cares if I'm hallucinating at least I get to hear a sexy voice before I die'

'Sexy?! You find me sexy?...never mind we're off topic. Save it for when I save you.'

'For a voice I made up, you sound cute. And what difference would it make if I told you?'

'Exactly. If I'm made up then you die. If I'm real then you don't die. And for the last time I'm not a hallucination! I'm real!'

'Well your not wrong...okay I'll tell you. Not that your real but wishful thinking I guess. I'm behind the BTS fan meeting building on Jamless St.'

'Ok I'll see you there love. Please try to stay hidden and don't do anything stupid'

"Jimin?" He turned around to see the Army who had given him the scarf.


	4. Chapter 4

Preview •

"Jimin?" He turned around to see the Army who had given him the scarf.

(Preview End)

The girl looked up to face the monster,it roared bearing it's large fangs at her. But instead terror, the girl just fanned her hand in front of her. She wrinkled her nose.

"You should really get some breath mints. Your breath smells like a corpse party." The monster cocked his head in confusion. Why wasn't this human afraid of it? Jimin would have questioned it as well but he was frozen in terror. He was no longer afraid for himself. He was more afraid for the girl. Right then his fear melted away and he ran to the girl. He stood between her and the monster. His hands trembled but he clenched them into fists.

"Please run away! Leave him to me", he tried to keep his voice as calm as possible so as not to cause the girl to panick.

"Your really something,Jimin." She wrapped an arm around his waist,whispering into his ear. Her hot breath sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He blushed,he'd never been I'm such close proximity to a girl. He shook his,trying to shake of the feeling. What was wrong with him? They were facing a monster that was only supposed to exist in his nightmares but here he was getting turned on by a girl. A hand covered his eyes,blocking his vision.

"It's okay,go to sleep. I'll take care of this." Her voice compelled. Slowly he grew sleepier and lost consciousness. The girl gently rested him against a wall. She touched his cheek lovingly.

"Rest now,my love. I'll take care of this nuisance." Her eyes flashed a silver before returning to their normal chocolate brown. She rose,cracking her neck and smirked at the satisfying pop. She turned on her heel to face the monster. She stalked toward it but the unbelievable happened. She tripped. She landed on her face. The monster made a growling sound. It was laughing at her. She quickly got back to her feet. She scowled

"How do women do this?!" She glared down at her heels. She took them off and sighed in satisfaction.

"Now that's out of the way. It's time for you to get your due. For trying to take my precious mochi away from me and laughing at me. You will receive no mercy from me." She glared daggers at it, her eyes glowing silver. Pure cold fear gripped the monster. It trembled in place. The girl smirked.

"So you know who I am. Then you know there is no chance of escape for you." She raised her arm, the monster growled panicking as it slowly rose off the ground. The ground below him shook,large cracks formed and the ground broke apart. The girl looked on coldly as the monster was grabbed by vines and pulled into the hole. It's cries of fear fell to deaf ears. The ground came together again, cracks melding together and leaving the ground looking like it had before. She turned her back and bent down to pick up the boy,bridle style. She easily lifted the boy and walked out of the alley,the lamp light shone on her back, a shadow of wings on the pavement.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun dipped down slowly,the golden rays of sunlight fading to an amber hue as the day slowly faded into night. A teenage girl watched on and sighed in content. She gently stroked a boy's head. Her fingers easily run through the beautiful pink locks. His head rested on her lap, the few rays of sunlight fell on his face,making his beautiful features breathtaking. His breaths came out in soft puffs, his shoulder trembling slightly. He cuddled closer to her warmth. She frowned. It was nice to have him close but she didn't want him to be cold. With a flick of her wrist the windows closed. The boy relaxed and sighed in content.

"I see your preoccupied. I'll come back." She looked up to see a young man a few years her senior standing in front of her,his long robes dragged on the floor. His handsome features were hard to ignore. The gently swept brown hair, and almond brown eyes looked in amusement. His deep dimples showed, seeming to light up the darkening room.

"Namjoon-ah! Don't go! I need your help." He looked her up and down. "Yeah you've got a big problem on your hands. I assume you want me to fix this?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course and don't you dare treat me differently just because I am in this form." He raised his arms in defeat. "I apologize,Young master. How may I be of service?", he smirked. She gestured to herself.

"I assume you jumped into the poor girl's body and now you can't get out."

"Yes! Now can you get me out?" She exclaimed. Namjoon frowned. She grew nervous at the reaction.

"What's wrong? you can change me back, right?!",

"Well in a sense."

"What do you mean in a sense? Can you or can't you? I thought your were the great elder Namjoon." She crossed her arms.

"I meant that I can't separate you from this body until you complete the bond with your mate."

"What does this have to do with my mate?"

"This has everything to do with him. You were able to posses this body because of your love for him. The only way you can return to your true form. Not the phantom you've been in the human world. But to your true form. Is to complete the mating bond." She looked at the man in shock. 'My true form? I can live in this world in my true form? But to complete the mating bond It would require intercourse.' She gulped at the thought. Skin to skin contact with Jimin. She blushed.

"But now that I'm in this body how am I supposed to make that happen?", she questioned.

"It's okay you'll only be in this form during the day but once night comes..." The girl let out a yelp as a silver light engulfed her form,once it died down the girl was gone. In her place sat a blue haired boy.

"Welcome back, young master Min."


	6. Chapter 6

Preview

But now that I'm in this body how am I supposed to make that happen?", she questioned.

"It's okay you'll only be in this form during the day but once night comes..." The girl let out a yelp as a silver light engulfed her form,once it died down the girl was gone. In her place sat a blue haired boy.

"Welcome back, young master Min."

(Preview End)

"What the hell?!, he exclaimed. He touch his arms, relieved to feel muscle again.

"You must be careful,young master." Namjoon creased his eyebrows,worry clear on his face. Suga smirked,his eyes flashed silver.

"Don't worry about me,I'll be fine." Namjoon shook his head and gestured to the sleeping boy on his lap.

"I'm more concerned for him than you,young master. I know you can take care of yourself but the same is not the case for your mate. He is human and that makes him vulnerable." Suga eyes turned cold at the thought of his mate in danger. Anyone who dared to harm what was his would beg for death after he was done with them. He gently stroked his mates hair.

"No one will hurt him. I'll...kill them." His eyes glowed silver. Namjoon ruffled his hair,surprising him and his eyes dimmed back to their brown color. He looked at the other boy annoyed.

"Don't treat me like a kid. I'm older than you." He growled. Namjoon chuckled and shrugged.

"Stop pouting. You know power is more important than age." His face turned red,he struggled to keep himself calm. Why was this guy always pushing his buttons?

"Don't you have other things to do other than bullying me? Doesn't father have you on another mission or something?", Suga glared. Namjoon smiler but before he could say more, his eyes glowed purple. He stood stalk still for a minute before his eyes faded back to their normal brown.

"It seems your father needs me for something. Are you psychic now too? Well we'll have to catch up another time. Good day,young master." He bowed and disappeared. Not a trace of his presence remained. Suga sighed in relief, but he couldn't help smiling. It was always interesting when Namjoon visited. A groan came from below him. He looked down to see Jimin yawn,blinking his eyes to adjust to the dark room. Once his vision focused his eyes grew wide in shock. He screamed. Suga winced at the sound that was painful to his sensitive ears.

"You—-You tried to kill me...and that girl...What did you do with her you bastard!," it was interesting to see the different emotions his mate went through in one sentence. The fear,surprise and then the anger. He felt a painful sting at the last one. He pressed a hand to his chest. He didn't want his mate to be angry at him. Ever.

"Please come down. I would never hurt you. I don't know what made you believe that. I came to save you." Jimin paused, the man's voice was very similar. It was the voice he'd heard when the monster transformed. The voice who'd promised to save him.

"There was a voice...he promised to come save me...but I thought I was hallucinating...How is this possible?", His head reeled at the thoughts going through his mind. This wasn't supposed to happen in real life. They were supposed to stay in fictional stories. Now that he'd been witness to it he didn't know what to think. A hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"It's okay just take deep breaths." He could hear the voice above the pounding of his heart. He hadn't realized he'd gone into a panick attack. He tried to calm his breathing. After a few minutes he was calmer and his heart had slowed to its normal speed.

"Thank you." He bowed his head. A hand stroked his head. It was strange,he wasn't alarmed by the touch. It felt familiar. It felt welcoming. He wanted to stay like that forever. He blushed at the thought. 'Get a hold of yourself,Park Jimin. You have to focus. You can't let a cute guy— did I just think he was cute?! What's wrong with me?' Suga chuckled, A faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear to you find me cute." Jimin looked up to see the other boy. His breath hitched, the boy—the man before him was beautiful. More than beautiful, he was ethereal. His blue hair glowed a soft hue in the dark room. His eyes were soft brown,framed by long dark lashes. His skin was pale like sugar. And his smile...it took his breath away. He had a gummy which Jimin had never had a particular preference to...but now...it was his favorite. Jimin blushes redder than strawberry jam. He covered his face with his hands.

"There is no need to hide,love. I am flattered." Suga pulled way the hands from the boy's face, but Jimin refused to open his eyes. Suga chuckled. His mate was simply too cute for his own good.

"You didn't tell me...what happened to that girl?", Suga froze. How was he going to explain that? He couldn't just say 'Oh yeah, by the way I'm her and she is me. We're the same person and we kicked that monster's butt.' Yeah that wouldn't work. He would have to go about this carefully, so as not to alarm his mate.

"After I took care of the monster I took her to her house."

"But she'll remember what happened. That poor girl." Jimin grew saddened, she was probably going through the same thing he was except she didn't have someone there to help her make sense of it all. Seeing his mate sad didn't sit well with Suga.

"It's okay. I erased her memories of the event so she won't remember anything." Jimin opened his eyes to look at Suga.

"you erased what? How is that possible? Who are you—what are you?"? Fear crept into his voice.

"Don't worry she's okay. I just made her forget so she'll be safer. As for me...I am a monster hunter."

"Your a What?"

"A monster hunter. I kill monsters like the one that attacked you today." He prayed the boy believed the lie.

"How can i trust you? The monster looked like a human too. But he transformed into...that. How can I be sure your not like that thing?", Jimin drew away from him to stand across the room. It pained him to see his mate pull away from him like that. It hurt worse to hear the mistrust in his voice.

"I am not like that. I fight to protect... I wouldn't hurt you. Besides if I wanted to kill you I would have already. You were asleep for the last few hours. I had plenty of chances to kill you. But I didn't." Jimin had to admit it made sense. He had all the time to kill him. There wouldn't be any witnesses. His legs gave out from beneath him. Suga moved at inhuman speeds and caught him before he touched the floor.

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what to think anymore." He cried. Suga drew him into his arms,careful to not use his full strength so as not to hurt him. His human was so delicate but so strong. The care he had for others endeared him Suga.

"It's alright,love. There is no need to feel sorry. You've been through a lot the last two days. I am to blame. I should have been there sooner. Then you wouldn't have seen that monster and you wouldn't be hurting like this." Jimin hugged him tighter.

"You idiot. You can't blame yourself either." Jimin let's the tears fall freely. Suga smiled. It was sweet of Jimin. He fell even more in love with him.

"Then don't blame yourself. Blame that monster who tried to hurt you." His eyes grew dark at the thought,a cold edge in his voice. Jimin didn't like to hear...What was the other boy's name?

"My name is Suga." Jimin would have asked how but then he remembered he could read minds.

"I can't read everyone's mind. Just yours." He whispered.

"Why just mine?", Jimin creased his brows in confusion. Suga untangled himself from him and looked him in the eyes. His brown eyes now glowed silver.

"Because...your my mate." He growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Preview ~

I can't read everyone's mind. Just yours." He whispered.

"Why just mine?", Jimin creased his brows in confusion. Suga untangled himself from him and looked him in the eyes. His brown eyes now glowed silver.

"Because...your my mate." He growled.

(Preview End)

"I'm your what?!", Jimin exclaimed. He leaned back from him,confusion clear in his features. Suga could smell fear mixed with...curiosity. So he wasn't completely terrified of Suga. He hadn't wanted it to be done this way. He had planned to take it slowly so they could get to know each other before he revealed they were soulmates. Because from his observations of the human species, they didn't have mates. They fell into their "Love" but for most of the time it was fleeting and the partners were not always loyal, mating with other human partners. Such disloyalty both astounded and disgusted him The thought of being with anyone other than Jimin was a painful thought. They could never give him what Jimin could give him. They could never be his Jimin. He was irreplaceable.

"As a...monster hunter I have a person I am destined to be with. A person that is my other half. Once, a long, long time ago, all people had four legs and two heads. And then the gods threw down thunderbolts, and split everyone into two. Each half then had two legs and one head. But the separation left both sides with a desperate yearning to be reunited. Because they each shared the same soul. And ever since then, all people spend their lives searching for the other half of their soul."

"So your saying we're the same person?", he furrowed his brows, confused. Suga shook his head and took the boy's hands...which were very small and cute, into his larger hands. He loved how they fit together so perfectly.

"No I mean that you are the other half of my soul that I have been searching for. My friend,my lover,my partner in all that I am and all that I do. It's rare to meet your other half. I am grateful to have met you." He brought Jimin's hand to his lips and kissed the inside of his palm,looking directly at Jimin, enjoying the blush that once again appeared.

"Say I do believe you. What does that mean for us?", Suga smilied and Jimin's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"Well...If you'll have me...I will love you and cherish you til the end of our lives and beyond." Jimin blushed 'This man makes me blush so much I'll turn into a tomato'

"How can you promise that? You barely know me. And how could you love me? I'm just... your so beautiful and sweet, you could do so much better than me." Jimin slumped his shoulders, lowering his head. Anger boiled inside Suga at the sight. How could his Jimin talk like that? He was so beautiful, it sometimes hurt to see his perfection. Whoever made him feel this insecure would pay.

"Dont you EVER...talk about yourself like that again,Jimin." He lifted Jimin's chin, brushing his pink locks away so he could look at the beautiful brown eyes that had taken his heart.

"But— Suga kisses him stopping him from finishing his sentence. He slid his tongue in, surprising the other boy. There was a battle of dominance as their tongues danced. Suga ran his hand through the boy's hair, tilting his head back for more access. His arm creeped lower to massage his butt. When they finally came up for breath, they panted, faces flush and eyes misty with lust. Suga was the first to speak.

"You hungry?", at that moment Jimin's stomach growled. He blushed holding his stomach. Suga chuckled and helped him up.

"Come on, I'm sure there's food around here." He took his hand and lead him to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Preview

 _Come on I'm sure there's food around here." He took his hand and lead him to the kitchen._

(Preview End)

They sat together on the cushioned seats eating a plate full of sandwiches Jimin had made because Suga had no idea how to make human food. He watched silently as Jimin consumed sandwich after sandwich. He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Stop it." He put his half eaten sandwich down. Suga cocked his head, frowning

"Stop what?", he rested his chin on his palm. Jimin blushed and tried not to meet his gaze.

"Stop look at me like I'm the most important thing in the world. That kind of thing is misleading."

"But you are the most important person to me in the world and beyond so how is it misleading?", Jimin-if it was possible- turned redder. He curled into a ball and covered his face with his hands. It was the cutest thing. He was a fluff ball of cuteness. Suga crouched down to his level.

"I don't know what you've gone through Jimin but I know you are one of the kindest,sweetest, and loving human I have ever met. You so beautiful,love. Don't let the words of cowards cloud your mind. Focus on these words I'm telling you now. You are ENOUGH. You don't have to change for anybody,darling." Tears flowed freely from Jimin's eyes. He them away with his sleeves, red eyes looking into Suga's.

"I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby. Thank you Suga. You really kind. But...I really don't deserve it."

He rose and turned his back to him. Suga was left alone in the dark room by himself. He clenched his hand, anger boiling, threatening to spill over. Not anger against Jimin but toward those who made him feel this way. Who crushed his spirit and left him feeling unloved and unworthy. The air picked up around him and his eyes glowed silver. The harsh sound of lightening reverberated through the House, effectively reflecting the man's ire.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm okay, guys. I'm staying with a friend right now...yeah...okay...I'll see you soon."

He hung up and pocketed his phone. He fell heavily on to the bed, smiling as he bounced slightly. He sighed, spreading his arms wide, trying to take up the bed but it was too big. More like he was too small. He frowned. That was one thing that irritated him to no end. His height. Jungkook was always teasing him about. Patting his head and addressing him in . He was shorter than most guys but he stood over most girls. He was 5'8" but compared to the other members he was short. Now that he thought of it Suga was about the same height as him, but he had an aura that surrounded him making him...bigger. Maybe because he was a monster hunter. That thought brought him back to that night, standing there frozen in fear. The monster's form looming over him, it sickly green eyes burned with hunger. Like he was nothing but prey to it. In real life he was curled into a fetal position, trembling with sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Jimin!", a voice pulled him out of his nightmare. He blinked, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark room. There was Suga, His sharp eyes running over Jimin's form, worry lined husband features.

"Are you ok?", he asked, Jimin uncurled himself to face him. He kept his head down.

"I'm okay...you don't have to worry." Even so, tears slid down his cheeks. He bit his tongue but the tears kept coming. Suga's arms came around him, pressing him to his chest and he let him, relaxing into his embrace.

"It's okay, you know. It's okay not to be okay." He held him until he cried himself out and fell asleep. He tucked him into bed,kissing him on the forehead.

"Rest well, my heart."

The Next Day With Namjoon...

"And that will be $20.10." Namjoon shook his head confused at the currency. He had no idea how much that was so he took out a wad of cash and handed it all to the cashier. The cashier's eyes widened, gulping at the amount money. He'd never seen so much money in his life. He was tempted to take it but his boss watching so he couldn't.

"That's too much. here you go have all of this back. You only need to pay $20.10. There you go have a good day." He smiled but on the inside he was crying as Namjoon pocketed the cash and it disappeared from view. Namjoon oblivious to his struggle just returned the smile and walked away humming. 'So not all humans are lead by their greed. Staying here might not be so bad.' Namjoon took the pair of sunglasses he bought ana put them on. Except they broke when he tried to put it on. He stood there dumbfounded. Laughter came from behind him.

"That just added 5 years to my life span. Thank you for that." A voice came from behind him. Startled Namjoon whirled around to face the source. 'How dare someone laugh at him— All thought blanked from his mind. For a moment all he saw was pink. Pink cap, pink shirt, pink pants and even pink hair. The cap shielded the stranger from view but he could tell the man was beautiful. His lips were full and pink. He imagined sucking on it, biting it and hearing a moan from the owner of those lips. His heart beat faster and his breath came out in pants.

"Hey are you okay? Your turning red. Do you have a fever", Worry leaked into the stranger's voice, all traces of humor gone. He pressed his palm to his forehead. Namjoon blushed, the feel of his skin on his was almost too much to bare. He breathed in the sweet sent of strawberries from him, he grew dizzy and his vision came in and out.

"I'm fine...it's just warm here." Jin shook his head.

"It's winter time you shouldn't feel warm." He presses his forehead to his to get a sense of his temperature better. It was all too much for Namjoon. He collapsed, only the sound of his heartbeat was clear. The blood rushing throughout his body like hot coals.

'My...mate' was his last thought before everything turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

'Preview

 _My...mate' was his last thought before everything turned black_

(Preview End)

Jin caught the man before he could hit the ground. He was surprised, he weighed lighter than he thought he would. 'What should I do? If I leave him he'll get really sick. But If I take him with me...he'll know who I really am. If he were to talk to the press it would put the boys and I in a difficult position.' As he contemplated, the other man's complexion grew redder, beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, his face twisted in pain. It pulled at his heart. He could not leave this man alone in this condition. 'The boys aren't going to like this', he thought, lifting the man and sliding his arm around his waist to support his weight. He grunted under the weight, and some how managed to get him into the car. He buckled him in to the passenger seat and made sure to buckle himself in. 'Safety first. Safety second. Coolness third.' Jungkook's words when they were preparing to drive motorcycles came back to him. He'd been so proud to hear that level of maturity from him. Most boys his age wouldn't concern themselves with that. He liked to joke at times but the boy really cared. ' I'm sorry about this Kookie.' He hit the gas pedal.

When he reached his destination, he pulled into the driveway. he quickly went over to the passenger side and unbuckled the man. He again supported him up the driveway and knocked furiously on the door.

"Who is it? Oh it's you hyung." A voice called out through the door. They unlocked the door and Jin quickly entered the house before they could say anything. He heard the sound of footsteps close behind him but he payed it no mind as he layed the man on the couch. He looked down worriedly at him as his complexion got redder and he started to tremble.

"Please hold on I'll get you some towels." He ran to the closet and grabbed a few towels and some blankets. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He was so focused in his task that he he bumped into someone on his way back.

"Hyung what is this about? Who's that guy on the couch?", Taehyung asked. Jin just shook his head and sped past him. He called out to him but Jin ignored him. He wrapped the man in blankets.

"Hyung—

"Please Tae, get me a bowl of water." The boy nodded and went to retrieve it. When he came back he saw Jin holding the strangers hand. He stood Stockstill for a moment.

"Hurry Taehyung." He put the bowl of water next to Jin and watched silently as he dipped the towel in water, rung it and placed it on the man's forehead. Jin sighed, watching the rise and fall of the man's chest.

"Who is that Hyung?". Taehyung finally spoke. Jin turned to him.

"I don't know." Taehyung creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know. You brought a stranger into our home? What if he knows who we are and he's faking it? It's happened before."

Jin winced. He tried not to think of it but it had happened before. It was a year after they debuted as BTS. A girl had fainted right in front of them and they were so worried about her they took her to their home. It was night time and they had all gone to bed. when Jungkook woke up he saw a girl laying next to him.Naked. He screamed and the boys came to his aid. Taehyung was furious, they had to hold him back from hurting the girl. It turned out she was a crazy fan who faked fainting in order to get close to Jungkook. From there they called the cops and the girl was sent away. They had to relocate and BangPD found them a place to stay. But that event traumatized Jungkook to the point where he couldn't be near a girl without fainting from shock. Everyone else thought it was because he was shy around girls and that was true but after the incident that shyness turned to fear.

"It's not like that, Tae. He's really sick. If I left him there he would have died." Taehyung locked his jaw

"After what happened to Kookie there hasn't been anyone but the other members in this house. But now you bring a stranger into this house?", the hurt was clear in his voice. It pained him to see him hurting and even worse when he was the cause of it.

"I promise you, Tae if this man is dangerous I will take responsibility. So please let me help him." He pleaded. Taehyung pursed his lips,

"Just keep him away from Kookie." Displeasure clear in his voice. He left the room. Jin sighed in relief, peering down at the man.

"please get better soon." He held his hand and tightened slightly. He closed his eyes, listening to his breathing and syncing it with his. He felt something shift.

"Huh—

The next thing he knew he was on the ground and strong hands were holding his arms above his head. Purple eyes burned into soul, he laid there frozen, his body refusing to comply.

"Mine." He growled and kissed him passionately. His tongue sliding into the hot cavern of Jin's mouth and dominating him. Jin's vision grew hazy, he moaned arching his back as he kissed a trail down his throat. He suckeled his sweet spot, making him moan. Jin ran his hand through the other man's hair, he felt a warm bead of sweat trickle down his face as the man slowly kissed him, biting and nibbling on his lips. It hurt but was a pleasant hurt. It made him crave it more. Brown eyes met purple. They stayed like that for a moment.

"What the hell?!"


End file.
